


In Bloom

by changbitch



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Bottom Seo Changbin, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Hybrids, Innocent Changbin, M/M, Mentions Of Blood (not graphic), Multi, Scratching, Seo Changbin-centric, Smut, Somnophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, bunny hybrid changbin, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbitch/pseuds/changbitch
Summary: Seungmin wants Changbin to have more friends. Kitten Hybrids Minho and Felix seem like the perfect fit.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 278





	1. Chapter 1

Getting Changbin out of the house is no easy feat, so standing on the porch of Chan’s place is a victory in Seungmin’s book. During the car ride here, the bunny kept insisting that he’s not nervous, that he’s excited to meet their Australian friend and his two hybrids. But right now, he’s trembling where they stand, gripping onto Seungmin’s hand almost painfully. 

“We can meet them another day if you’re too nervous. I promise I won’t be upset.” Seungmin says in his most soothing voice, the one he uses when his bunny is most stressed out. 

“What if they don’t like me?” Changbin’s long ears are pressed flat against his head. 

“They’ll love you, I promise. You liked Chan when you first met him right?” The bunny nods. 

Chan and Seungmin have been friends for a long time, and when Chan adopted two kittens of his own, they couldn’t wait to meet up and introduce the boys to each other. Seungmin knows that Changbin is too dependent on him, not that he minds, but he figures Changbin should have more friends like him. “He loved you too. He told Minho and Felix all about you and they’re very excited to meet you.” 

“They are?” Changbin seems genuinely surprised. 

“From what I’ve heard, they haven’t stopped asking about when they’ll get to meet you.” Seungmin learned long ago that patience and reassurance are things that Changbin thrives on, being too pushy with him will only bring him further into his shell. “Something tells me that they’ll be a little disappointed if they don’t get to meet you today.” 

Changbin stops trembling, gaining more confidence while still politely asking, “can we go inside?” Seungmin resists the urge to coo at him, knowing too much praise can make the bunny flustered. 

When Seungmin rings the doorbell, Chan opens the door, moving aside to let them in. The bunny squeaks when Chan scoops him up in a big hug, but giggles uncontrollably when he does the same to a disgruntled Seungmin. “I missed you Binnie and Minnie!” 

Seungmin rolls his eyes at Chan’s theatrics, but it warms his heart when Changbin tells him that he missed him too. 

“Where are they?” Seungmin asks, not seeing the two kittens anywhere near them. 

“They’re sleeping right now,” Chan explains, “but I’m sure they’ll gladly wake up for you Binnie.” He throws his arm around the bunny, escorting them to the living room. The kittens are in a corner, napping on eachother. Seungmin has no idea how they can be so comfortable sleeping on the ground.

“Boys, our guests are here.” Chan’s voice is low, but the kitten’s ears twitch in their direction, a sign that they’ve definitely heard him. They’re in no hurry, stretching languidly, very much like cats that just woke up from a nap. One of the kittens catches sight of Changbin, his eyes lighting up in interest. He makes his way over, his pastel purple hair has him looking extra cute.

“Hi,” the kitten says, scenting Changbin and making him giggle when his nose presses against a sensitive part of his neck. He has freckles decorating his nose and cheeks, he’s stunning. 

“This is Felix,” Chan explains, “and that lazy one over there is Minho. Can you come say hi please.” Minho moves slowly, like he couldn’t be bothered to get up any faster. He has all the grace of a cat, a look of boredom on his face when he stands before Changbin. 

“Hi.” Changbin shyly says to him, slightly taken aback when Minho just stares at him in silence. 

“He may seem like he’s not interested but I promise you, the both of them would not shut up about you.” Chan is quick to alleviate the odd tension in the room, throwing a warning glance at the chic cat. 

“Can we take him up to our room daddy?” Felix bounces with excitement, holding the bunny’s hand in his. 

“S-sure, go ahead.” Chan stumbles over his words, clearly thrown off by the title. 

“Thank you daddy!” The younger kitten pulls Changbin upstairs. Minho follows slowly behind them, like he has nothing better to do. 

“Behave you two.” Chan yells after them. 

“We will!” Felix yells back. 

“Sorry about that,” he says to Seungmin, “Felix is still a little young and Minho is just a dick sometimes, but you can trust them alone with Binnie, they’ll be careful with him.” 

“I trust them,” Seungmin reassures, pausing before he continues, “so uh, Felix calls you…” 

“I was hoping you didn’t notice that. He’s called me that ever since I got him, I haven’t bothered to stop him.” He blushes all the way down to his chest, averting his eyes from Seungmin’s judging gaze. There’s no way Seungmin is letting him live this down anytime soon. 

“Anyways, wanna listen to the new stuff I’ve been working on?” He changes the subject, clearly embarrassed. Seungmin agrees, following him into his home studio, letting the subject drop for now. 

***

Felix and Minho can sense that Changbin is feeling a little nervous. He’s quiet and only talks when they ask him questions. They do their best to make him feel welcomed, even if it’s Felix doing most of the work. They sit on their shared bed, Felix patting the spot next to him, the bunny gladly sitting next to him instead of Minho. He’s not offended, he’s well aware that out of the both of them, Felix is the more friendly one. The younger boy is naturally sweet and approachable, whereas Minho is just too lazy to go out of his way to make people feel welcomed, something that Chan reprimands him for often. He still makes a point to be nice to the bunny though. 

“Should we play video games?” Felix asks. Changbin nods, the kitten’s excited smile makes it impossible for him to say no. 

“Oh no…” Felix frowns, “we only have two controllers.” 

“You guys play, I’ll just watch.” Minho happily relaxes on the bed beside them. 

“Okay!” Felix hands one controller over to Changbin. The kitten is nice enough to show him how to play, but that doesn’t stop Changbin from losing. It doesn’t help that Felix is slowly moving closer to him, their arms eventually pressing up against each other. The bunny visibly tenses when he feels the kitten’s tail wrap around his waist. Minho tries not to laugh when Changbin’s character accidently falls off a cliff. It’s amusing to watch Felix flirt with someone so easily flustered.

“I’m bored,” Felix tosses his controller aside, “do you wanna do something else?” Minho has never seen him lose interest in a game so fast. 

‘S-sure.” Changbin stutters.

“Close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to okay?” 

Changbin nods and does as he’s told. Minho watches Felix get up from the bed, locking the bedroom door quietly. This should be interesting. The bunny gasps when he feels a small body plop down on his lap. 

“Sorry Binnie, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Felix says softly. The younger makes himself comfortable, brushing his soft lips against the bunny’s sensitive ear, his nose gliding lightly against his neck. Changbin shivers and Felix giggles, “bunny’s are always so sensitive.” 

“Felix,” Minho’s stern voice startles them both, “Chan said behave.” 

“He doesn’t need to know.” Felix says quietly. Minho is speechless, normally the kitten is so hell bent on being good for their owner it’s pathetic. He’s rarely ever punished and lets Minho take the blame if they get caught messing around. Minho doesn’t say another word, he wants to see how far Felix is going to take this. 

Changbin whines when Felix kisses him. The kitten is enjoying himself, purring as he bites at the bunny’s lips. Minho has never seen Felix so bold, maybe he should intervene before it’s too late. Chan wouldn’t be too happy to see his innocent kitten grind against someone else’s lap. Still, Minho doesn’t stop them, not even when Felix starts undoing the zipper of Changbin’s pants. 

“Does Seungminnie touch you here?” Felix is anything but innocent, which Chan refuses to believe, no matter how much evidence Minho has.

“N-no,” Changbin manages to stutter out, hips flexing when the kitten runs his fingers lightly against his already hard length. 

“But don’t bunny’s need to be touched everyday? He’s not a very good daddy, doesn’t seem to take good care of you.” Felix pouts. 

“Don’t wanna bother him,” Changbin explains. It’s true, bunny hybrids are known for having a high sex drive, that’s part of their appeal. Minho suspects that Seungmin must know about that. 

“I can show you how I make daddy feel good. Would you like that?” Changbin is so touch deprived, of course he says yes. Felix kisses him one last time before crouching between his thighs. Changbin’s cock is short and thick just like him, a perfect length for Felix to take all the way into his mouth. 

“A-ah fuck.” Changbin gasps. Felix’s rough tongue is too much for him. He takes in sharp breaths when the kitten’s harsh tongue brushes against the slit of his cock. Felix uses all the tricks their owner has taught him, and it has Changbin in tears. Not everyone is like Chan, who can handle the awful mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Minho clamps his hand over the bunny’s mouth, trying to muffle his cries of pain, doesn’t want their owners to hear and possibly ruin their fun. “You have to be good for us, you don’t want Seungmin coming in and seeing you like this. He might get jealous and take you away from us.” He pulls his hand away and the bunny bites his lip to muffle his cries. 

“You better hurry kitten, daddy could come up and check on us anytime.” Minho would love to see the bunny squirm more just from Felix's tongue, but if they get caught, they’re all in trouble. Felix shoves his clothes off, not even bothering to prepare himself before he’s sinking down on the bunny’s cock. He’s probably still stretched from Chan and Minho taking turns with him earlier today.

This is all happening too fast for Changbin, Felix sets a pace that has his eyes rolling back into his head and his mouth hanging open. Minho lets the bunny suck on his fingers, reaching down with his other hand to touch himself. The bunny takes his fingers so well, letting Minho press into his mouth as deep as he can until he gags. He gets bored of that quickly though, would much rather see Changbin’s lips wrapped around him. He undresses himself, a thrill rushing through him when Changbin stares at him with want in his eyes. 

He straddles the bunny’s chest, his back to Felix. The bunny doesn’t hold back from gripping at his thick thighs, kneading at them to feel how muscular they are. He doesn’t even need to be told to take Minho’s cock into his hand. The bunny’s warm hand slowly pumps his cock and Minho throws his head back in pleasure. He ignores Felix’s whines from behind him, the kitten clearly upset from all the attention being taken away from him. 

Minho gasps when he feels sharp nails claw down his back, his dick twitching in Changbin’s hold. 

“He’s mine.” Felix growls, now slowly working up and down the bunny’s cock. He must like Changbin a lot, Minho has never heard him so angry before. 

But this won’t do. Minho reaches behind him, pulling on the kitten’s hair as rough as he can. No one is allowed to talk to him like that, not even Felix. “I can stop this right now, all I need to do is go downstairs and tell daddy, and show him what you did to my back.” 

Minho is sure he’s bleeding because his back stings and Felix is apologizing to him frantically. He doesn’t need to see the younger kitten’s face to know that he’s crying. He lets go of his hair, and Felix goes back to riding the bunny’s cock. He knows that it’s better to take what he can get without complaining. 

“Be good and open up for me.” Minho knows his voice is too harsh when addressing the bunny because his lip quivers like he’s about to cry. 

“I’m not mad at you Binnie. I’m mad at Felix.” He smirks when the kitten behind him whimpers. Felix absolutely hates it when anyone is even a little mad at him. He must be close to devastated hearing Minho’s words. 

Minho ignores that for now, much more interested in the way Changbin grabs his ass to bring his hips closer to his face. He taps his dick against the bunny’s lips, delighted when he opens up and shyly brushes his tongue against the head. Changbin lets him press into his mouth a little. 

“Careful with your teeth.” Minho hisses softly, the bunny listens well, opening his mouth slightly more 

Felix must be doing something right because Changbin pulls away from Minho’s cock, eyes closed and moaning in bliss. Minho takes it upon himself to grip onto the bunny’s hair and thrust his cock back into his mouth again. He thrusts in too far, the bunny gags and saliva starts pooling at the edges of his mouth. 

“You’re doing so good for me Binnie. Do you need me to stop?” Minho pulls the bunny off his cock. With tears running down his cheeks, and trying his best to catch his breath, Changbin shakes his head in response. Minho is more careful this time, still using the grip he has on his hair to shallowly thrust back in again. 

Felix wishes he could see the way Changbin looks with Minho’s cock in his mouth. The cute little squeaks and gags he’s hearing from the bunny is making his blood rush. He’s getting frantic for his release, “can I please please cum Minnie?” 

“Y-yes.” Minho growls, not caring about anything else but his own pleasure. Changbin is surprisingly calm underneath him, eyes growing hazy as Minho uses his mouth, his hips flexing occasionally. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that Felix cums with a groan too loud, but Chan and Seungmin are probably still in his studio, there’s no way they could have heard him. 

He drags out his own release; fucking Changbin’s mouth slow, focusing on the sharp pain from the scratches Felix left on his back every time his arm flexes. Minho somehow gathers the will to pull out before he can cum, stroking himself over the bunny’s open mouth. He wants to see how cute Changbin would look covered in cum. Precum is leaking from the tip of his cock, leaking on to the bunny’s bottom lip and chin and Minho groans because that image will be stuck in his head forever. He glances over when he hears the door unlock and open. It’s too late, he feels too good and he’s so close, he finishes all over Changbin’s face and tongue, just in time to make eye contact with Seungmin.

**** 

Minho and Felix stand before Seungmin, now fully clothed and presentable, heads down and eyes cast to the floor in shame. 

“Apologize.” Chan demands, his arms folded across his chest. 

“Sorry.” Felix quietly says. 

“Sorry.” Minho smirks. 

“Say it like you mean it Minho.” Chan sighs in frustration, fingers pressed to his temples as if he has a headache. 

The older kitten wipes the smirk off his face immediately, averting his eyes to the ground. “I really am sorry.”

“Upstairs.” Chan almost growls at them. They don’t dare argue, scrambling to follow his orders as fast as they can.

“Are they in trouble because of me?” Changbin asks. He’s sitting on the couch right beside Seungmin, hands fidgeting in his lap from stress. 

Chan says nothing, crouching before Changbin and taking his small hands in his, “Can you tell me the truth Binnie?” Changbin nods enthusiastically, wants to be good for the older boy. 

“They didn’t pressure you into anything right? You can tell us the truth, I won’t be upset.” His voice is tender, different from the way he was speaking to Minho and Felix earlier. 

The bunny shifts uncontrollably under his gaze, “no they didn’t pressure me into anything, I… liked everything. They always asked me if I was okay and they never pushed me too far…” 

“Good,” Chan breathes a sigh in relief, “now don’t you think you should apologize to me and Seungminnie? You were being very bad, didn’t ask my permission before you touched what was mine.” 

A whimper escapes from Changbin’s mouth, not used to being scolded because Seungmin has never had a reason to. 

“m’sorry for being bad, I won’t do it again without your permission. I promise.” 

Chan coos, stands up from his crouching position only to bend down to kiss the bunny’s forehead. “Can you apologize to Seungmin for me?” 

Seungmin snaps out of his trance once Changbin nods and crawls to him. The image of strong and demanding Chan standing before his bunny, reprimanding him, will always be etched in his mind. This shouldn’t be having this effect on him, he shouldn’t find the idea of Changbin being punished by his friend so arousing. 

Changbin sits on his lap and Seungmin tries to ignore it when his nervous fingers start playing with the hem of his shirt. “Binnie's sorry, I promise it won’t happen again.” 

“You’re forgiven Binnie.” Seungmin reassures. It’s completely self indulgent when he leans in to brush his lips against Changbin’s. Seungmin tells himself that this will make his stressed bunny feel better. He brushes his tongue against Changbin’s, the bunny shivers on top of him. They kiss all the time, this is nothing new, but Seungmin has to pull away before he does something he regrets. He’s met with Chan’s dark eyes staring back at them. 

“Let’s do this again sometime.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin tries to keep his hands to himself.

Ever since that incident at Chan’s house, things haven’t been the same for Seungmin. This is the third night he's dreamt about Changbin. He’s trying not to think about it, but it felt so real, the way Changbin was on his hands and knees before him, pressing two fingers into his tight little hole and calling out for him. He woke up before he got a chance to touch, disappointment flooding through him and his dick hard in his pajama pants. 

What’s even worse is that Changbin is sleeping right beside him, taking up most of the bed, long ears occasionally twitching in his sleep. He looks adorable, deep in slumber and on his back, completely vulnerable to him. Seungmin knows that he shouldn’t, but he reaches down to palm at his bulge anyway, biting his lip to keep any noise from escaping his mouth. This is wrong, doing this right next to Changbin’s sleeping form, but he doesn’t stop himself. 

He reaches inside his pants, the feeling of his hand wrapping around himself is a little overwhelming so early in the morning. The drag of his hand is dry, but he doesn’t plan on going too far, just wants to enjoy how it feels to be doing this beside his innocent bunny. Against his better judgement, he leans over and lightly presses his lips against Changbin’s. They feel soft and sweet against his. 

When Seungmin traces his tongue against his bottom lip, the bunny quietly moans. Guilt floods through him when Changbin wakes up, pulling his hand out of his pants so that he won’t get caught touching himself. 

“Minnie?” He says, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Did you just kiss me?”

Seungmin nods, seeing no point in trying to deny it, it’s blatantly obvious what he was doing.

“Ohhhhh…” Changbin says, his sleepy brain trying to catch up with his surroundings, “can you… kiss me again? I liked that…”

His heart melts, not strong enough to refuse such a request, even though he probably should. “Come here little one.” The bunny moves closer to him, but not close enough for Seungmin’s liking. “Why don’t you come sit on my lap? It’ll be easier for me to kiss you bunny.” 

“Okay Minnie,” he blushes. Changbin is comfortable enough around him. So much so, that all he wears to bed is an oversized shirt and nothing more most nights. Seungmin tries not to look when the bunny sits on his lap, his shirt riding up to show off his soft thighs. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, Seungmin is still rock hard in his pajama pants and if Changbin were to move just a little closer to him, he’d definitely feel how excited Seungmin is. 

“Ready?” He asks, unsure of where to put his hands, he settles for resting his hands on the bunny’s hips. Once he nods, Seungmin leans in, pressing soft kisses against the older boy’s lips. He takes it slow, savoring the way Changbin’s lips move against his own. He sucks tiny bruises into Changbin’s neck, his hands guiding the bunny’s hips against his, the shirt he’s wearing bunching up to expose his hard length. The smaller wiggles closer to him and he gasps when he feels Changbin brush up against his length. 

“I can feel you against me.” Changbin moans and that’s when Seungmin snaps back into reality. This is wrong. Changbin isn’t in his right mind right now, probably too overwhelmed from just waking up to tell him that this is too much for him. But just before Seungmin can stop him, the bunny is shuddering on his lap, biting down on his shoulder to muffle his whimpers. 

Seungmin glances down to find his pants and shirt covered in Changbin’s cum, and maybe that satisfies him more than it should. “You got me dirty bunny.” 

Changbin’s eyes are slightly unfocused, but he still finds the energy to respond, “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Seungmin coos. He panics when the bunny’s eyes light up and determined hands reach for the band of his pants. He gently shifts Changbin off his lap before things go any further, his ears red with embarrassment, trying his best to adjust himself in his pants. 

“You want breakfast?” Seungmin’s voice is embarrassingly unsteady, he would give anything to climb back into bed and take everything Changbin is willing to give him, but he knows that would be wrong. Doesn’t want to be like those sleazy people that adopt hybrids only to treat them as toys for their own pleasure. 

“I’m not hungry.” Changbin is clearly upset with him, pouting with his arms crossed. Seungmin knows better than to make breakfast just for himself. He changes into clean clothes and heads to the kitchen, thankful for the distraction that cooking brings him. It’s enough for him to calm down. He sets the table with two plates filled with food, smiling to himself when Changbin sits across from him and starts digging into his own plate of food. Changbin has a sweet tooth so he made the pancakes extra sweet today. Loves to spoil his bunny whenever he can, especially when he isn’t in the best of moods. 

“So messy,” Seungmin sighs, reaching over to clean up the sticky mess on Changbin’s face. The bunny somehow managed to get syrup on his shirt as well. His bunny is sweet enough to clean up after they’re done eating while Seungmin fixes a bath for him. 

“It’s ready Binnie,” Seungmin calls out to him. The tub is filled with lots of bubbles and a couple of bath toys that Changbin insists he’s too mature for. Seungmin also made sure to light his favorite candle. All of this isn’t necessary, Changbin is definitely more than capable of running his own bath, but Seungmin enjoys spoiling him a little. 

“Are you gonna join me?” Changbin asks, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor. Seungmin lets his eyes trail down Changbin’s naked body and decides that joining him probably isn’t the best idea, “Not today Binnie.” 

Changbin pouts a little but his mood brightens when Seungmin helps him into the bathtub. Seungmin quietly coos when he catches a glimpse of a cute, puffy tail that’s almost always kept hidden. Changbin is very self conscious about it and only let’s Seungmin see it. He gets comfortable, mumbling about how nice the water feels. They do this everyday, but today is a little bit different for Seungmin. It’s his first time noticing how nice Changbin’s body is. He works out regularly, his shoulders are broad and his arms toned, but Seungmin is thankful for the fact that his bunny doesn’t care about dieting. Seungmin prefers the feeling of a soft body pressed up against his at night. 

He takes his time cleaning his body, takes note of how the bunny shivers from the friction of the rough washcloth against his nipples. He trails his hand down his stomach, gasping when he feels his knuckles bump against Changbin’s hard length. He steals a glance at Changbin, who couldn’t be more relaxed. He admires his soft tummy, pinches one of his nipples just to hear him whine. He bites his lip, giving into temptation, running his hand between Changbin’s soft thighs. He doesn’t care about self control anymore, Changbin cries out in pleasure when two fingers press into his hole. His free hand reaches for Changbin’s cock, now poking out of the water, a cute pink color against his stomach. 

“Gonna cum,” Changbin warns. Seungmin’s head spins. His bunny is sensitive, can cum from just a few strokes of his hands. The soap makes the glide so much easier. He’s tempted to take his hand away, wants to see Changbin cry out in frustration, but he’s greedy and impatient to see him cum. Seungmin leans in for a kiss, muffling his bunny’s moans as he cums all over his hand. He’s uncomfortably hard again, just from Changbin clenching around his fingers. He wonders what his soft lips would feel like around his dick. 

He wants to see how many times he can make his bunny cum but keeps his hands busy washing Changbin’s hair instead. He’s careful not to get soap or water in his floppy ears. Once he’s all clean, Seungmin helps him out of the tub. He quickly wraps a big fluffy towel around him, stealing more kisses from the bunny’s lips in the process. 

“Let’s get you dressed and then watch a movie, okay?” 

“m’kay thank you Minnie. You made me feel really good.” Changbin’s words come out a little slurred. If Seungmin didn’t know any better, he’d think that Changbin is a little bit drunk. 

“You’re welcome bunny.” Seungmin hums. He helps Changbin dress into comfortable clothes. They have the rest of the day to relax and do nothing together. Seungmin hopes he’ll be able to keep his hands to himself. 

Seungmin wasn’t expecting a phone call from Chan today. He pauses their movie, Changbin’s about to complain but his mood immediately brightens when he sees it’s Chan calling. 

“Hello?” Seungmin answers. 

“Hi Seungminnie!” Chan puts on his extra cute voice, the one that makes Seungmin roll his eyes and cringe, but still puts a smile one his face. “Can I talk to Binnie real quick?” Seungmin hands the phone over to him, silently encouraging him to talk to Chan when he hesitates a little. Changbin is shy around everyone but especially around Chan. 

They talk for a while, Changbin blushing and giggling for whatever reason. Chan says something that makes him gasp in excitement, “He’s inviting us over next week can we please please go Seungmin?” 

“Of course we can.” He says with no hesitation. He groans when Changbin launches himself on his lap, a chorus of “thank you’s” coming out of his mouth as if Seungmin has ever said no to him. 

“I’ll be a good boy Channie. I promise.” Changbin reassures, handing the phone over to Seungmin after they say their goodbyes. 

“I’ll make sure Minho and Felix behave this time, what happened last time won’t happen again without our permission.” Chan says, his once cheery voice laced with something Seungmin can’t decipher. His tone changes when he addresses Seungmin directly. “I’ll see you next week.” 

“See you then.” Seungmin mumbles. The call ends, leaving Seungmin's mind in a million places at once. Changbin is so excited, it’s gonna be hard calming him down for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably gonna post part 3 sometime lol  
> edit: 5/29/20  
> This chapter is so short and im so sorry ive been having a little bit of writer's block lately, so im hoping next chapter will be longer and better. Once again, thank you to all of those who have read, left kudos and commented, it means so much.

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/chvngbltch
> 
> https://twitter.com/chvngbltch


End file.
